


In love

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Set after the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Finally, Zuko and Sokka realize the feelings they've harbored for each other are mutual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than usual post because work was awful :( But there you go, I hope you'll like this chapter !

Zuko's frustrations are going through the roof.

Sokka has been insisting they spend their nights together so that he doesn't feel lonely, has been for a good week and a half now.

Zuko always wakes up at dawn, and has taken the habit of watching Sokka curled against him. Sometimes he even tucks a stray hair strand behind Sokka's ear, or brushes his fingers across the young warrior's cheekbone, a mindless thing, really, but something swells in his chest everytime he does it. He catches himself and mentally berates himself for being so daring, before quietly leaving. He says he needs to train his fire forms but really, even though the sight of the Water Tribe teen peacefully sleeping always brings a smile to his face, it's more of an excuse... he fears someday he won't be able to control himself and would do something stupid. Their closeness still bugs him somehow. Like, it feels comfortable and at the same time it itches him to do more than just holding hands and sleeping in the same bed. So he just goes to the garden and trains, enjoying the radiating warmth of the sun on his exposed skin.

Sokka walks in on Zuko training. He sits cross-legged on the ground near the pond and observes the firebender in action.

Zuko notices him but doesn't break his rhythm, focuses on his stance, tries to gather as much energy from the sun as he can before blasting fire out of his palm. He advances, shooting fire out of his other hand, and each step he takes he's firing flames from the tips of his fingers or his closed fists, the tension in his arms helping strengthening the blow. When he's done going through this sequence he turns to the newcomer. "It's early, for you", he comments.

"Couldn't sleep anymore", Sokka explains. "I still find bending impressive", he says at length.

Zuko smiles, "You're a skilled warrior too."

Sokka gets up and walks towards Zuko. "Still, it wouldn't be a fair fight if you used your bending against me", he retorts.

The firebender huffs, "But you're smart and resourceful, so you may be able to win in the end."

"You really think so ?" Sokka asks as he invades Zuko's personal space.

 _You have no notion of personal boundaries, do you ?_ Zuko clears his throat but that doesn't deter the other teen. "Yeah, I do."

"Then we need to spar again", the young warrior beams like he's won the lottery.

Zuko gulps. _No way in hell I'll be able to handle that._ "Um", he says intelligently, "Later, 'kay ?" He offers an awkward little smile as he realizes the space between them has been reduced to mere inches. _Close, too close..._

"Oh, come on...", Sokka pokes him in the ribs.

Zuko yelps out of sheer surprise.

"Hehehe", Sokka snickers, and starts tickling him.

"Nononono- stop it, stop-"

"Oh great and mighty Fire Lord, are you ticklish ?", the young Ambassador teases with a grin, never stopping torturing Zuko.

The older teen glares at Sokka, but doesn't trust his mouth not to let a laugh escape so he keeps it tightly shut. He squirms around, though, trying to evade the other's persistent fingers.

"You really are, aren't you ?", Sokka exults, and brings his other hand to help him attack Zuko.

"I said stop", Zuko manages to say fast, between pants, but it's too late already and he's barking out a weird laugh, soon followed by a full-blown laughing fit. He wriggles around, trying to evade Sokka, but fails miserably. When his ribs are starting to hurt from laughing so much, he even tries to retaliate, but ends up tripping over his own feet and grabbing Sokka's waist for support.

The young warrior stumbles though, and he's soon falling over Zuko who ends up cushioning his landing.

"Unf !"

Sokka blinks. Then laughs brightly.

Zuko's brain short-circuits at feeling his friend's weight over him. His heart stills at hearing him laugh, and seeing him so happy with himself. Perfection is right here, and he gapes a little at the sight.

Sokka's laugh softly dies, but a smile remains on his face.

Zuko exhales a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, and his gaze flickers to Sokka's lips. He catches himself after too long a moment, and looks back up at those blue eyes, expecting to find rejection, disappointment, maybe anger.

Instead there's something... _fond_ , in them. There's a fleeting moment, an angel passing, where they don't move and simply lay where they are, looking at each other.

But Zuko's painfully aware of each contact between their bodies, and though it's quite welcomed, he's sure Sokka doesn't mean it _that_ way. He feels a certain tightness in his pants, too, and he's afraid Sokka will notice it at some point. The firebender swallows, realizes that while one of his hands landed on the ground to support him, the other landed on Sokka's thigh, so he hastedly removes it. As he feels a creeping blush threatening to reach his ears, he doesn't dare move, fearing friction between them would reveal the state he's in.

Sokka's eyes travel to Zuko's faulty hand, without a doubt judging him.

Zuko clears his throat. "Can I get up ?", he asks.

"Nope. You're comfy", the young warrior retorts with a grin.

Zuko deeply inhales and scowls, unable to convey the myriad of feelings coursing through his body. When he exhales he growls a little, he doesn't mean to but his frustration is over the top so he can't really help it.

Sokka's smile falters a little, but he grabs hold of Zuko's right hand, tenderly. "Hey", he says, "Are you okay ?"

 _No. You're driving me nuts and I want so much more than this._ "It's not that high of a fall", Zuko shrugs, easing the tension in his shoulders, and hoping his feelings will go unnoticed.

Sokka chuckles. "No, I mean, you're not mad at me for falling over you, right ?"

Zuko swallows. _I'm not mad, I'm glad. But you don't want this the way I do, so there's no need to pursue this._ "I'm not, but you're getting heavy." _Anything so you move before you realize I'm getting hard._

"Am I ?" Sokka says as he lets all of his weight drop on Zuko, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oof." Zuko glares at the young warrior who's even closer now. "Seriously", he mutters.

The younger teen snickers. "Alright, alright, I'll help you up", he says, and with that he moves to do so... but when he does, his thigh brushes against Zuko and he stills.

_No, no, nonono, that was exactly what I didn't want-_

Sokka raises a quizzical eyebrow.

Zuko is at a loss for words and awaits his terrible predicament. Sokka is going to be disgusted with him, reject him and he'll be gone first thing in the morning. He's going to lose a friend and it will all be his fault.

The faintest trace of a smile appears at the corners of Sokka's lips. "Zuko ?"

The young Fire Lord audibly gulps.

"Is that a boner ?"

Zuko feels his cheeks heat up wildly. He knew it, of course, but it's ten times worse to be told so. He looks to the side, wishing he could just disappear.

Sokka shifts.

Zuko thinks the other's going to leave for good, but then he feels a very interested erection pressed against his own thigh. He opens his eyes – when did he close them ? – and snaps his head back at Sokka, mind blank.

Sokka's smile widens. "Zuko..."

The firebender swallows again, his throat dry.

The young warrior lifts a hand and carefully brings it to Zuko's face, runs his fingers over the scarred cheekbone.

Zuko closes his eyes and sighs. _I don't know what to think anymore. I want this, but... do you ?_ He feels Sokka's weight shift again against him, and steels himself for what might come next.

Soft lips on his, pressing a timid kiss before leaning back.

Zuko slowly opens his eyes and they bore into Sokka's half-lidded ones, finding something fond in them.

"Hey", Sokka murmurs, still running the pad of his thumb over Zuko's cheek.

Zuko's heart stammers in his chest, his mind unable to compute a single thought with the deafening sound of his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

"Say something", Sokka softly says.

"Something", Zuko numbly says.

Sokka exhales a chuckle, his eyes full of mirth. "Please, talk to me, I just kissed you and I-"

That's when it registers. _Sokka kissed me._ Zuko's resolve snaps and he grabs the Water Tribe teen by the nape of his neck, bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss.

Sokka happily sighs into the kiss and answers in kind, nibbling at Zuko's lower lip.

Zuko's tongue soon asks for entrance and starts playing with the young warrior's, releasing months of frustration. His hands find Sokka's hips, bringing him closer.

Sokka melts into the firebender's embrace, tilts his head to help deepen the kiss. One of his hands supports his weight, careful not to crush Zuko beneath him, and the other still caresses the scarred cheek, fingertips gently tangling in jet black hair.

Zuko leans back a little, breaking the kiss, and rests his forehead against Sokka's. "Is this a dream ?", he asks breathlessly, eyes tightly shut as if the moment could disappear if he opened them. "Are you going to leave again ?"

"I'm not going anywhere", Sokka affirms.

Zuko wearily cracks an eye open, then the other. _Sokka's still here._

The tanned teen leans in for a chaste kiss, and amends, "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Zuko's heart swells at hearing this. "Oh, Sokka..." He tightly hugs the young warrior, breathes in his scent and relishes in the familiarity of it. Tears of joy prickle at the corners of his eyes, as he realizes he has another chance with the young warrior.

Sokka buries his head in the crook of Zuko's neck and starts kissing him, each kiss more urgent than the last. He gently sucks a spot on the firebender's shoulder, grazes his teeth against his collarbone.

Zuko can't help a moan.

Sokka _growls_ and leans back up to feverishly kiss Zuko, grabbing both his cheeks to hold him close.

The movement creates friction between them and Zuko feels awfully restrained in the confines of his pants. Another moan leaves his lips despite his attempt to drown it into the kiss.

Sokka breaks the kiss and looks expectantly at him.

"I want you", Zuko blurts out.

"Spirits, yes", Sokka nods fervently.

"Um, your bed or mine ?", the firebender says with an awkward little smile.

"Either, but mine's closer."

Zuko rolls his eyes.

Sokka shrugs, "What can I say, I've always been practical."

"Then get up. Less talking, more... practicing", Zuko says with eagerness evident in his voice. After all... he's been waiting for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more update and this series will be over, thanks for bearing with me and stay tuned for the last bit !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late (but last) update, I swear they're trying to kill me at work T_T
> 
> Content warning : smut ! Rating changed from M to E, tags added.
> 
> Have fun :)

The walk to the guest room passes in a blink, Zuko's mind focused on what's coming next. _Sokka kissed me. He wants me. And I'm about to have him just for me._

Sokka barely has the time to close the door behind them, and Zuko's mouth is all over his again.

The firebender's hands find the small of Sokka's back and he brings the younger teen flush against him.

Sokka's fingers tangle in Zuko's ebony hair, pulling just a little.

The young Fire Lord growls and spins them around to walk them towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Sokka almost trips over the bed, his knees bucking when their backs meet it, and he sits, soon using his strong arms to haul himself up the bed.

Zuko impatiently removes his tunic and joins the young warrior, hovering above him and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Sokka's hands travel to Zuko's shoulders and back, nails scraping slightly when the firebender bites his lip or sucks his tongue. Small moans escape him, each one more enticing than the last. At some point he breaks the kiss and says, "I want to feel your skin..."

Zuko bites his lower lip, nods, and helps Sokka remove his own tunic. Then he cautiously leans down, until their chests are pressed against each other, and buries his head in the crook of Sokka's neck, peppering whatever expanse of skin he finds with soft kisses.

"Spirits, you're so warm", Sokka murmurs against the skin of his shoulder.

Zuko smiles. He leans up a little, just enough to gaze at Sokka's beautiful face, and softly says, "Did you mean it ? When you said-"

"-I was never going to leave ?" Sokka finishes. "Damn right I am. I've wanted you for so long. No way I'm letting go of you." He tightens his hold on Zuko's upper body as if to prove his point.

Zuko swears his heart just grew bigger at hearing this. He tenderly kisses the tanned warrior that haunted his dreams for the last months, and whispers against his lips, "I love you."

Sokka blinks. "I love you too", he says as a grin starts to appear on his face. "Spirits, I love you so much", he excitedly repeats, before leaning up to meet Zuko's lips. The warrior completely surrenders to the assaults of Zuko's tongue, invading and tasting him passionately.

Zuko's lost in the sensations. Sokka's full lips against his, the intoxicating taste of his tongue, the small sounds he makes every now and then that go straight to Zuko's core, his right hand running freely on the firebender's back and sides, palming at the warm skin there, and the other unabashedly groping at an ass cheek. Zuko grinds into the touch, and feels the tanned teen's very own boner pressed against his. _I can't believe you want me too..._ He grinds again, eliciting a low moan from Sokka, and decides the tanned teen is wearing too much clothes. He leans up a little and gazes at his lover.

Sokka's eyes are half-lidded and clouded with desire, his lips swollen from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. He breathes faster than usual and his cheeks are flushed a dark pink complimenting his tanned complexion. A few hair strands escaped from the wolftail, where Zuko's hands carded in the dark locks.

Zuko's mouth go dry at the sight. _Spirits, you're so beautiful._ In a swift movement he's out of Sokka's lap and kneeling at his side, already trying to remove the young warrior's belt.

Sokka has a low chuckle, a deep rumble that send electricity down Zuko's spine. He lets himself be undressed, though, and doesn't complain when the older teen carelessly discards the item on the floor next to the bed.

Zuko makes quick work of unbuttoning Sokka's pants and slides them down just as the Water Tribe teen kicks his boots off. After literally throwing the unwanted garment out of the way, he snaps his head back at the main event.

Sokka is splayed on the bed in nothing but his underwear, there's want in his eyes and that just makes him look like a delicious treat begging to be devoured.

Zuko's eyes trail to the tented underwear, betraying an already leaking erection. He bites his lip in anticipation, swallowing, and his hands fly to Sokka's body, fingers tracing the line of his hipbones until they find the hem of his underwear, and lightly tug down. He glances up at Sokka, in case he'd go too fast... but is met with equal eagerness in those blue eyes he swear he could drown in. He resumes his movements and slides the inept piece of clothing down Sokka's legs. It's the first time he notices how defined they are, all corded muscle and forthright strength. As his hands travel back up, he takes his time palming at Sokka's calves, running his fingers up his thighs, gently grabbing his hips. The pads of his thumbs run along the sharp line of Sokka's hipbones and Zuko scoots between the tanned teen's legs, marveling at how beautiful he is.

Sokka shivers under his touch.

Zuko smirks and leans down, face nearing Sokka's crotch until he can lick a long stripe along the other's now free erection.

Sokka gasps and makes a strangled noise that has no right to be that arousing.

Zuko hums appreciatively, and leans in with his lips parted, to finally realize what has become one of his favorite fantasies. He engulfs the tip, tongue swirling against it, tasting precome. Somehow the weight on his tongue and the aftertaste arouse him even more, and it entices him further, so he starts bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft.

Sokka groans, and his hands clutch at the bed sheets at his sides.

Zuko closes his eyes, focusing on what he's doing. He greedily sucks on the flared tip, brings a hand to fist the length he doesn't reach, and starts pumping.

Sokka's breath comes out harshly and he squirms beneath Zuko's ministrations, exhaling grunts of pleasure and small moans every now and then.

 _I want to make you feel so good..._ Zuko keeps sucking, hand twisting at the base and tightening on the upstroke. At the same time, he starts palming at his own erection through the rest of his clothing.

"Shit...", Zuko hears Sokka say before a hand cards into his hair, pulling lightly.

Zuko goes on with his ministrations, but opens his eyes and looks up to meet a hungry gaze.

Sokka is propped up on his elbows, looking down at Zuko with obvious desire. "Wanna see you", he says between pants.

Zuko releases the younger teen with a wet sound, a smirk playing on his lips. He gives Sokka's length a final stroke before he leans up, kneeling between the young warrior's legs. He breathes carefully, feeling Sokka's heavy gaze fixed on him, a bubbling feeling filling up his chest at feeling so wanted.

Sokka's eyes are trained on Zuko's body, detailing his stature as if to learn it by heart, but then he quickly dives in and starts tugging down at Zuko's pants. He releases a grunt of frustration when they don't come down. He fumbles a bit more with them, grunting, "Why so complicated ?", helplessly tugging at the fastenings.

Zuko impatiently swats Sokka's hands away, earning a whimper. Then he grabs the small ropes between his fingers and burns them on the spot.

"Huh."

Now free of their ties, Zuko's pants slide freely along his hips, retained only by the obvious bulge underneath.

Sokka swallows at the sight and helps Zuko out of the irrelevant garment, before quickly removing the firebender's underwear too. He kind of stares at Zuko for a fleeting second.

The young Fire Lord is stark naked and just a little bit uncomfortable, but the discomfort is soon forgotten in favor of the feeling of Sokka's hand over his painfully hard erection.

Sokka tugs experimentally, strokes a couple of times, eyes fixed on Zuko's groin and brows furrowed in concentration.

A relieved moan escapes Zuko, and he bucks into the touch, thrusts into Sokka's palm to encourage him.

Sokka has a timid smile and goes on. His other hand goes to Zuko's hip, and he presses his fingers against the firebender's lower back to invite him down.

Zuko decides to straddle Sokka's hips, and does so in a swift movement. He leans in for a kiss and Sokka's hands fly to his neck, bringing him closer.

The Water Tribe teen sighs into the kiss, tilts his head to help deepen it.

Zuko groans appreciatively and grinds his hips against Sokka's. He feels his leaking erection hanging low, touching Sokka's, and it gives him an idea. He breaks the kiss, grabs both of them – he barely can with how hard they both are – and starts stroking languidly, the saliva coating Sokka's dick providing a much welcomed lubrication. The feeling of the other throbbing length twitching against his is amazing, the makeshift lube out of his own saliva makes him feel dirty and aroused all at once.

Sokka lets out a surprised moan at the intimate contact, but lets himself go, fluttering his eyes shut and hips rolling into Zuko's hand.

Zuko takes in the view of Sokka abandoned to him. "So beautiful", he murmurs in a husky voice as his hand starts moving faster. Each lewd sound that Sokka makes goes straight to Zuko's core and the firebender knows he won't last long. Nevertheless, he's determined on making Sokka feel good. He's dreamed of seeing the young warrior come undone... and now it's tangible, the other's orgasm at his fingertips. He pumps faster, tightening on the upstroke and smearing precome and saliva over them both.

Sokka keens, and his hand fly between them to join Zuko's in his handjob.

The extra pressure is awesome. Zuko feels like he could explode at any time, and he starts panting heavily.

Sokka's hand tightens around them, and presses both lengths against the warrior's toned stomach.

Seeing the younger teen offering himself like this, eyes tightly shut and lost in a bliss... the coil snaps, and it doesn't take long before Zuko comes with a loud wail, thick streams of seed splattering on Sokka's chest.

A few more erratic strokes and Sokka comes too, spasms of pleasure convulsing his whole body, the firebender's name on his lips.

They stay for a while, basking in the afterglow, regaining their breath and composure.

Sokka looks at Zuko with half-lidded eyes.

Zuko can't help a smile.

It seems contagious, because soon Sokka is grinning madly.

Zuko dives in for a tender kiss, and rests his forehead against Sokka's.

The tanned teen breathes, "Hey..."

"Hey", Zuko echoes.

"That was great", Sokka says.

Zuko chuckles. "There's plenty more where that came from", he affirms.

Sokka raises an eyebrow.

Zuko realizes he may have been a little _too_ straightforward. "I mean... um, yeah, well... I thought about it a lot", he sheepishly explains.

Sokka licks his lips. "Me too... but I do have a refractory time."

Zuko laughs heartily.

Sokka chuckles.

"Seriously", Zuko kisses him again, "I've waited for so long", another kiss, "I won't let you go anywhere."

"I need to clean up, though", Sokka remarks.

Zuko looks down, makes a face at the mess they've made of the tanned teen, and moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sokka goes to the adjoining bathroom and is soon back, wiping himself with a towel. He flops back down on the bed, close to Zuko, and holds his arms out open.

Zuko smiles at the invitation for a hug, and happily accepts, sighing of delight when he's nestled in Sokka's arms.

"I'm so glad my father sent me here", Sokka says after a while. "I never would have had the courage to come back here if not for the job."

"I would have been so sad if you never came back", Zuko confesses, placing his hand over the young Ambassador's heart.

Sokka tenderly kisses the young Fire Lord's forehead. "I'm here", he murmurs.

Zuko tilts his head up to place a kiss on Sokka's neck.

The younger teen's smile widen and he has a delighted hum.

"I'm going to change the law my grandfather issued about same-sex relationships", Zuko decides there and then, "I..." He buries his head in Sokka's shoulder. "I want to be able to live with you openly."

"Aww", Sokka exhales, threading a hand through Zuko's mid-long black hair. "Your people will thank you." He chuckles, "And that will give me the opportunity to bother you in public, which is an added bonus."

Zuko rolls his eyes.

They lay naked, enjoying the few sunrays peering through the curtains, one of them illuminating their interlaced bodies.

_It took us time... but in the end we're together. I'm so glad, and I'm gonna make you so happy. We'll make the world a better place, together, and we'll be unstoppable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me, this month has been quite of a challenge for me with posting every two days but I loved it and I'm thrilled by the amount of kudos and comments I've received for this series, thank you thank you thank you <3


End file.
